The present invention relates to acoustic barriers and more particularly concerns a simple and inexpensive acoustic drape that provides both a sound transmission barrier and sound absorption.
Movable sound barriers presently in use include two general categories. These are the rigid panel accordion-like folding door arrangement carried on lazy tongue structures and a more flexible drapery arrangement hung from standard drapery hardware. The folding door arrangements are, in general, expensive and complex structures, often employing multiple layers of different materials and relying on the mass of these, at least in part, to provide a barrier to sound transmission.
Sound absorptive draper systems have employed either multiple back-to-back drapes with sound absorber material contained between them or have provided drapes of heavy massive material for increased sound absorption. Both multiple drape systems and massive drape material systems are expensive to fabricate and difficult to install, requiring special tracks and hardware for spaced support of multiple layers.
In sound barriers of the prior art, no provision has been made for optical transparency. Thus, when such devices are positioned for sound absorption it is not possible to see from one side of the barrier to another. In many applications, such as temporary enclosures for convention booths or enclosures for noise generating industrial equipment, it is desirable or necessary to both limit sound transmission and maintain visual communication across the sound barrier. Applicant knows of no prior movable sound barrier systems that provide any useful optical transparency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive and effective sound barrier system that avoids or minimizes above mentioned problems.